Raelyn
A reserved High Wizard who speaks only when she knows she has permission to, at which point she can become quite the chatterbox. Her walls are easily cracked by her curiosity or tea. Background Born as the only child to a Warlock father and a Sorcerer mother in a corner of Rachel, Raelyn was mostly hidden from public eyes, fitting in with the family’s reclusive nature. However, as her parents were often too busy to look after their newborn daughter, an exception had to be made; a High Priest by the name of Attilius was soon hired to become her caretaker. Attilius’s gentle and kind nature allowed him to quickly bond with Raelyn. Though they were not at all related, he treated her as if she were his own daughter and showed her the attention and parental love that the child craved. In turn, Raelyn regarded Attilius as a father figure and was quite attached to him; the normally shy and quiet girl was oftentimes found laughing and playing with Attilius. The first few years of Raelyn’s life thus passed peacefully and quietly. When Raelyn was around five years old, her magical abilities began to manifest, as her parents had expected. Shortly after, the trio of parents and child mysteriously vanished one day, taking what few possessions they had with them and erasing traces of their presence. Not even Attilius had the slightest clue where the family had disappeared to, let alone why. Concerned and heartbroken over the loss of Raelyn, Attilius set off on his own to discover what became of the secretive family. Eventually, he, too, was lost from society’s eyes. Many years later, Raelyn abruptly reappeared, this time accompanying a Sorcerer by the name of Galinthias. As she had no home to return to and was too old to send to an orphanage, Galinthias generously took her under his wings. Despite his good intentions, Raelyn was initially fearful of the stranger and spent most of her early days as his housemate locking herself up in the room he had given her. However, his patience (and tea) paid off, and Raelyn soon adapted to her new environment and companion enough to interact with him on a daily basis. Under his guidance, she also received proper mage training. Though her magical powers and knowledge had grown along with her into her adulthood, enough that she could cast some Wizard spells, she notably lacked the finesse and control normally expected of mages of her age. The discrepancy between her abilities and skills made her prone to accidentally cast spells when feeling upset or terrified, prompting the need for the training. Later on, at Galinthias’s request, Uncia took over mentoring her. With Uncia as her teacher, she was able to be recognized as a proper Wizard, and then eventually a High Wizard. Personality The first impression Raelyn usually gives others is an aloof girl often unwilling to dignify others with even a response. In truth, she is actually a little timid around others and uses her cold silence as a means to hide her fear and insecurities. As a result, she has trouble properly communicating, let alone connecting, with others. However, she is so out of tune with her emotions that she is unable to identify the ensuing loneliness that she feels from the lack of connection. On the flip side, these traits are matched by her curiosity; her oppressive upbringing means she knows very little about how the actual world works, and as a result, is fascinated by the technology and culture she had never experienced before. An easy way to catch her attention (even unintentionally) is to introduce her to a new experience of any kind, even if it is something as simple as a food she has never eaten before. New experiences usually provoke childlike wonder from this normally aloof girl - a side of her she has attempted (and failed) to curb on multiple occasions. Trivia * Doesn’t know her surname * Right-handed * INT = DEX > AGI > LUK > VIT > -STR * Strongly prefers ice spells, though she still can use spells of the other three basic elements * Raelyn absolutely loves to read just about anything, although she currently is a bit of a slow reader thanks to lack of practice. * Though she has mostly learned how to separate her magic from her emotions, she still risks accidentally casting a spell when under extreme stress. * When afraid or distressed, Raelyn has a habit of crawling into the nearest small space to hide from other people. * Raelyn has developed a strong preference for all sorts of tea ever since Galinthias first introduced her to it. Other than that, she has no particular likes nor dislikes when it comes to food. * The red frame glasses Raelyn possesses are broken. Unsurprisingly, she never wears them, though she also refuses to throw them away. Category:Trans Class Category:High Wizard/Professor Category:High Wizard Category:Characters Category:Female